Change is either good or bad
by Aobi
Summary: Things change in a year and 6 months. But the real question is was it for the good or bad? Sequel to Working with your baby sister. a/n- you should read Working with your baby sister so you can under stand what had happen. full summuary in story
1. Come back

Title: Change is either Good or Bad  
Author: Caobi  
Email: Adria(OC)x Chris Jericho x Matt Hardy  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Rating: R for future sexual features and bad mouthing  
Summary: She was Adria Orton the baby Legend Killer sweet and kind in the Beginning. She was everything that a man could ask for until her past keeps up with her and the love she wanted was nothing but pleasure until it ended in her getting pregnant. Scared of telling him she finds a new man who wants to be the father. But 1 year and 6 months has gone by. She comes back with a different look and attitude and seeks for some revenge. Was the Change either good or bad. Sequel to Working with your baby sister

a.n-

aobi- ok enough if that what up readers it's your girl Aobi

cece- and yea girl Cece

aobi- ad this my friend is Caobi

cece- wait you have never heard of CAobi

aobi- Then we'll tell you we are a paring authors group (two different people)

cece- and we make our author notes funny

aobi- yea you ay have read other boring a/n's

cece- but we dont say Caobi doesn't own blah blah and enjoy NO

aobi- we have a good conversation so you can laugh at Cece I mean us

cece- but please don't mind Aobi's rude comments she always like that

aobi- what you said

cece- I said-

aobi- it doesn't matter what you said the only thing is important is that you read this chapter and if you don't like that

cece- then we got two words for ya'll

aobi- suck hotdogs

cece....suck hotdogs..

aobi- yea

cece- isn't that 3 words

aobi- no hotdog can be one word a WHEN I SAY SO

cece- ok anyway please enjoy

* * *

RAW- Miami, FL

_**1 year 6 months later from the original story **_

Chris Jericho was walking around in the back waiting for his match to be up next.

"Chris baby are you sure you should face one on one with ?" a female asked rubbing his back.

"Sweetheart don't worry I can take him on but if I do get in a tight situation you remember what to do right?"

"Of course Chris how could I forget it's as easy as 1...2...3" the female said kissing his neck so gently which drove Chris insane.

"Baby don't start something that you can't finish" Chris said as he responded by sucking on her belly button ring as she laid down.

"I can but you have.....*moan*...Chris you have a match in 4 minutes" She said as he pushed him off softly.

"Fine but we are gonna continue this later just you me and the smell of white Camilas just like you like it no kids around to cry and bug us"

"You say it likes it's a bad thing"

"Well not all the time but when we want alone time we never get it now do we after all were married"

"*giggles* yup 9 months.....well you better hurry you don't wanna miss your match"

"Ok right love you baby" Chris said as he gave her kiss then ran out the door.

"Love you too good luck"

_**Ring- 12 minutes in the match**_

The match was longer than expected. Chris was in a tight spot with . Then gave him a DDT which knocked Chris on the floor. _'I think it's time for a special entrance'_ I said as I grabbed an object and ran to the entrance. The referee was seeing if Chris was ok but he was too tired to even talk. was already tired him self when he saw that Chris was knocked out for a while he decided to pin him. Put he fell to the floor from an object going across his head.

"OH MY GOD IS OUT COLD BY CHAIR THAT WAS SWUNG BY....ADRIA ORTON SHE BACK" JR said shocked. While I made a smirk on my face as Chris got up and saw him which made him smile then he got on top on .

"1....2....3...ding-ding" The match was over and Chris was the winner. Chris got up and walked over to me and I jumped on him with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. Soon his lips were on top of mine and it was the longest kiss ever. I got off of Chris the Chris got a mic from one of the crew people.

"What up Miami welcome to RAW IS JERICHO" The crowd cheered "And this is the special moment of the 2nd coming of the one the only youngest Wwe Women's Champion in history Adria....Jericho"

"What Adria Jericho?" Micheal said

"Did they get married...this is unbelievable Adria is now a Jericho wow"

"Which means Chris is related to Randy Orton now"

"I want this whole crowd to text your friends, send emails, shot a video, take pictures and tell them the baby legend killer is back baby" Chris said then he handed it to me.

"Didn't I tell you I'll come back.....I am undeniable, the spectacular,the new sex kitten I am THE BABY LEGEND KILLER" I said as the crowd went insane "And I have a message for a specific Diva.....Trish Stratus....Guess what Trish....your not the only girl who can have any man or woman bow down to your whim cause I have been waiting for this moment ever since I had my babies Jadria and Jadan....I have so many tricks and plans for you, Edge, Raven and John cause now Raw will never....never...ever....BE THE SAME AGAIN" I said smirking into the camera

"And just so you know Trish I will become Wwe Women's Champion again whether you like it or not" Then I dropped the mic and Chris grabbed me by the hand and we walked back stage.

_**Backstage**_

When I got backstage I saw Maria, Layla, Mickie, Candice waiting for me.

"ADRIA" They said as they jumped on top of me

"Hey Chikas"I said giving them the best fake smile I had _'ugh they have the nerve to even touch me'_

"AHH your back finally we have missed you so much" Maria said

"I missed you too Betty Boop" _'slut'_

"OHMYGODOHMYGODYOURBACKIMEANOFCOURSEYOUAREBUTYOURBACKAHHH" Mickie said

"Oh Mickie Mickie please slow down I have no clue in the blue hell what you are saying" I said shaking her back and forth _'fake whore'_

"Sorry" Mickie apologized

"It's good to have you back Senorita" Layla said

"Good to be back Nasty Girl" _'My only true friend'_

"Hey Baby Bunny"Candice said

"What up go-go girl" I said hugging Candice _'Bitch'_

"Um huh" a Jeff said clearing his throat

"JEFFY" I said said running into his arms

"What up Di-Di haven't seen you since you left"

"I've been good you know.....I married to Chris 9 months ago and you should come visit to see your niece ad nephew"

"Wait you had twins?"

"Yup Jadria and Jadan...my twins-"

"And Matt's" Jeff said

"Yea um is he around here?" I asked

"Yea he is in his locker-room preparing for his match against Edge....they still are fighting over what happen with you"

"Oh...ok well I guess he doesn't mind if I be the special referee for his match after all he needs me there" I said smirking

"Adria you seem diff-"

"See ya Jeffy I got to get ready" I said walking away with a huge smirk on my face. _'this is gonna be so much fun.....everyone thinks I'm the same old me HA well i have a surprise for you Matthew Hardy and Adam Copeland' _I thought as I opened my locker-room door.

_**Ring**_

"Wow Adria is now a Jericho what a shocker" Micheal said

"'Yea and I wonder what Adria has plan for Trish and the her little clique" JR said as Matt came out and did his entrance.

"I have a feeling that it's something awful " Micheal responded as Edge finally made his way into the Ring.

"I heard that there is gonna be a special referee for this match"

"I wonder who"

_**Looking back at me I see**_

_**  
That I never really got it right**_

_**  
I never stopped to think of you**_

_**  
I'm always wrapped up in**_

_**  
Things I cannot win**_

_**  
You are the antidote that gets me by**_

_**  
Something strong**_

_**  
Like a drug that gets me high**_

I came out with my referee hoodie-shirt that I made myself was over my face which kept my Identity unknown and Gothic black baggy pants with black buckle boots. I walked slowly down the ramp while the crowd cheered and whistle at me. I made it into the ring with a smirk on my face but I still had my face cover. Matt and Edge still kept looking at me.

"Wait who are you anyway a new diva or something" Edge said

"Yea who are you" Matt said

"I am someone who is hidden behind the lies of love and pleasure and I am someone who can make you moan with just a touch of my finger tips" I said as I snapped my fingers "Now are you just gonna worry about me or are you gonna fight each other" I said as the bell went off.

During the whole match Edge was the most in control of it. Soon Matt got back up and was able to do the Twist of Fate. And he was soon pinning Edge....but I didn't count.

"HELLO I'M PINNING HERE" Matt yelled

"Oh you are sorry but I can't count" I said

"What?!" Matt said he got up off of Edge and glared at me

"Sorry but what can I say....Love is real hard and made of steel" I said as Matt mouth 'made of steel' Then Matt caught on what I was saying and turned and was hit over the head by a steel chair by my husband Chris Jericho. Matt fell to the floor and was bleeding from the head.

"WHO IS THIS WOMAN?" JR said

I slowly pulled off my hood to show my face to the world of Wwe.

"It's it's Adria" Micheal said shocked as I walked up to Chris and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Shock are we crowd.....Let me make this clear I said that I would make some changes to myself either it's bad or good but I can't be the sweet and kind Adria that you loved when I started in the Wwe business..People have been using me since I started here the people I thought I knew talked about me behind my back and don't act you don't know Maria, Mickie and Candice I read every article in the Wwe Magazine about how you said I stupid to sleep with multiple me and not knowing who was the father of babies well guess what......Adria Orton has died and I hope she never comes back and Adria Jericho has come to Raw and you will get what's coming to you one by one" I said glaring into the camera "So take a good look at me cause you'll be seeing me a lot more" I then gave the mic to Chris

"And the people who think that Adria is bad and how she is a villain like me well guess what your pointing the finger at the wrong diva" Chris dropped the mic "Let's get out of here"Chris said grabbing my hand.

_**Backstage**_

Me and Chris walked backstage hand-in-hand until we saw Maria, Candice and Mickie infront of us.

"Adria we did-"

"Save it for someone else...and I do mean what I say....one by one...and Trish watch your back" I said as I felt Trish walk by "Cause I may be around the corner" I said looking at her with the corner of my eye then she looked at me with a bit scared face as she hold onto the title closer "And I will take that title from you in a match cause I planned a special date for you and me at Unforgiven....remember I haven't been back for 1 year and 6 months so beware cause I have tricks up my sleeve that will leave you bloody but first since Candice I'll see you in the ring tonight....Trish 5 weeks remember that" I said as I walked away with a smirking Chris following behind

"You gonna do what I teach you" Chris said referring to my trainer

"I have been waiting for too long not to" I said grinning

"You are so bad my sex kitten"

"And you are naughty sex beast"

_**Ring**_

"Today schedule is for one fall on the way to the ring from Los Angels, California Candice Michelle" Candice came out with a scared and worry face but she still tried to keep her confident up....ha if only she knew hoping is just a waste of thoughts.

"And the challenger from New Jersey City, New Jersey Adria Jericho companied by Y2J Chris Jericho"

_**Looking back at me I see**_

_**  
That I never really got it right**_

_**  
I never stopped to think of you**_

_**  
I'm always wrapped up in**_

_**  
Things I cannot win**_

_**  
You are the antidote that gets me by**_

_**  
Something strong**_

_**  
Like a drug that gets me high**_

Me and Chris came out hand and hand. Then Chris twirled me around and lift my head up to give him a long dirty kiss and we walked down ramp. When we got in to the ring Chris slide into the ring while I walked up the steps and got down on my knees and crawled into the ring. I got into the ring and walked over to Chris who was stilling laying on his floor and he got up on his knees and kissed my stomach as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Wow I guess they really are together JR" Micheal said

"Well besides that I think Adria is gonna do terrible things to Candice"

"I agree with you on that I mean Adria did say she has something planned for each person who disrespect"

"And to tell you the truth I don't blame her...I mean revenge is the sweetest medicine" Chris stood on my side of the ring. As the bell rang I pushed Candice and she was about to hit me back but I dodge and punched her dead in her chest. Then I bended her over and hit her with my elbow on her back to make her fall to the floor. After I did that for a few time I grabbed her by the hair and ran her face into the turnbuckle. Then I slam her face on the floor. Then I got on top of the turnbuckle and did a moonsault and went for the pin.

"1...2-" Candice got out I got real piss so I grabbed her head and but her in a headlock.

"Give up Candice you know you can't win" I said making the grip tighter

"No" Candice said as she got out of my headlock. I slowly got up and saw Candice crawling on the floor so I took two steps back and ran my foot in her stomach. She was screaming in pain but she wouldn't give up so I kept pushing her back on the floor.

"Uh now what you gonna do.....give up slut?" I said as I pushed her again then I picked her up threw her to turnbuckle and got on off the turnbuckle and gave her punches to the head and flipped her back so she was laying on her back. Then I threw myself into the ropes and did a Lionsault on Candice and went for the pin.

"1....2.....-" She got out again I got up did a slip on Candice's neck which made her scream for mercy but I didn't care she deserve it. I got her up but she kicked me in my face until I felt blood come out my mouth.

"Oh my god JR Candice made blood come out Adria mouth"

"but I don't like that look on Adria's face" I stared into Candice's eyes with anger boiling in my blood then I turned my attention to Chris who nodded his head. I got up and walked slowly towards Candice and slap her and I was about to kick her but she caught my leg so I jumped up on my free leg and did the Enzuigiri and pin her.

"1....2....3" ding-ding the match was over. Chris came into the ring and picked me up and I hold myself around his waist and we kissed dirtier (than Edge and Lita). But something was wrong with Candice she had red stuff leaking out of a cut on her forehead.

"Oh my god JR Candice has been busted wide open"

"Someone better come check on Candice quick" Soon the referee came checking on Candice while I grabbed a mic.

"You see crowd you may call me a villain and one of the bad guys, but remember this no one talks about me behind my back" I said as the crowd was mixed with cheers and boos' "And guess what Maria.......tag.....your it" I said glaring into the camera

"And just so you know I have my own little speech...to Matt Hardy yes I may admit that it was dirty to hit you with a chair but that was only out of love" Chris said "Cause look if it weren't for you getting Adria pregnant" Chris said as he kissed my stomach " then I would have never have a great family i have at home right now....cause your babies or should I say my babies Jadria and Jadan knows who their father is and that my friend is me"

"See ya next week Maria" I said smirking

_**In Chris' and Adria's hotel room**_

Chris and me was laying on the bed relaxing in each others embrace.

"You did good out there baby" Chris said

"Yea but Chris I know that Candice said all those mean things about me, but I'm still worried about her...am I doing the right thing with this whole revenge plot cause it makes me sick to my stomach " I said crying softly

"Adria I know being someone you never thought you be is scaring you but believe me baby it's for the best"

"Your right it's for the best I love you"

"I love you too Adria" Chris said kissing me into the night.

* * *

a/n-

aobi- this was WAY TOO SHORT FOR MY TASTE

cece- yea we would usually have more than 5,458 words on here (true story)

aobi- your telling me I'm lacking again I need to improve

cece- WE NEED TO IMPROVE

aobi- what do you mean we Cece all you do is type in the a/n's I do all the writing

cece- that's it you wanna battle me

aobi- you wanna battle me -slapping fight-

Stand by

greg- hi I'm Aobi's brother...and please R&R adn comments see ya next chapter

CAobi- BYE BYE


	2. Remember the Times

_a/n-_

aobi- what up readers

cece- as you may know we are Caobi

aobi- cuz is you don't now you do

cece- anyway we have a special guest today

aobi- the one

cece- the only

aobi and cece- TRIPLE H

HHH- hey

cece- good to have you here

HHH- glad to be here on CAOBI

aobi- you won't mind if we ask questions do you?

HHH- go ahead

aobi- ok um What are you thoughts on the Whole Randy Orton situation?

HHH- he touch not only my brother-in law and my father-in law but my wife so he's gonna pay

Randy- Ha I was glad to RKO her

aobi-......here you go -hands HHH a slag hammer-

HHH- thank you -runs after Randy-

Randy- I'll get you for this AOBI

aobi- I'll like to see you try...but readers don't mind him please enjoy the chapter while I watch Randy get beat up by The Game

_

* * *

Remember the Times_

Raw

Backstage was buzzing with Rumors about what may happen to Maria when she gets in the ring with me. I mean Candice has to have wear a huge bandage on her head.

"Maria you need to be careful when your in the ring with Adria I mean look what she did to Candice"

"Mickie I know but I have been training all this week so don't worry I'll be fine" Maria said as she fixed her hair in the mirror unknowing that the mirror was a double way mirror. (which means Adria can see Maria but Maria can't see her)

"Maria you better warm up cause it's gonna be a long match for you" I said as I smirked watching Maria smile in the mirror. "If only you knew Kanellis if only you knew" Then I felt arms go around my waist

"Do you know how beautiful you are in my white polo button shirt?" Chris said sucking on my earlobe

"You said the same thing 10 minutes ago when I was in my birthday suit" I said

"Hey can you blame me you are so sexy my little sex kitten"

"I know what can I say I know how to please a man but anyway I should get my gear on" I said walking to my bag

"Yea what are you gonna do to Maria now?" Chris asked as I put I put my top and skirt on

"I don't know maybe that move I learn from-" I stopped short cause I saw Trish on the screen in the ring with Maria, Mickie and Candice who has huge paper on her head.

In the Ring

"Look I came out here to make a statement about what happen last week on Raw....Adria Orton or she would like to be called Adria Jericho has come back" The crowd cheered "And how she has this whole revenge plan on me Edge, John and etcetera, but Adria you think but because you beat Candice you can beat Maria well I have trained her to do every move I know so watch ou-"

_**Looking back at me I see**_

_**  
That I never really got it right**_

_**  
I never stopped to think of you**_

_**  
I'm always wrapped up in**_

_**  
Things I cannot win**_

_**  
You are the antidote that gets me by**_

_**  
Something strong**_

_**  
Like a drug that gets me high**_

I came out with a smirk and I was clapping my hands. With so much joy and impress emotions on my face.

"That is so good for you Maria getting train by the biggest slut..." I walked up towards the ramp and stopped "And to even think I was gonna have mercy on you but i you really know how to fight like Trish Sluttish here than I have nothing to hold back" I said evilly as I saw Maria nodded with a smile

"I thought I was your friend Adria but now I can't see you as that anymore I'll be glad to beat you in the ring" Maria said with confidants but all I did was laugh my ass off but Maria just glared at me.

"Oh my god your serious" I continued to laugh "Your really think that you can beat me here let me explain who I am Maria darling I am the baby legend killer if you get in the ring with me there will be no DQ in this match sweetie" I said smiling "And just to make you happy that you got train I have been trained as well....I have been train by not only Chris and The Rock himself...who's movie is coming out this Friday called "Witch Mountain" but I have been trained by someone you three know very will" Then Lita came on to the screen

"Hey Trish who's it going?" Lita asked

"I thought you retried" Trish said

"I would say the same thing for you Trish but I just only want to support Adria"

"Well you'll be supporting her she lose" Maria said crossing her arms

"You wish Maria, but enough talk for now anyway I'll see you in the ring in 11 minutes Maria and remember Mickie your next week" I made an evil laugh and walked away but then I stopped short "Oh and Trish....just as I said before watch your back see ya in 2 weeks"_'I can't wait to kick her sorry ass she won't no what hit her'  
_

_**The Match**_

"Today match is schedule for DQ one fall on the way to the ring from Chicago, Illinois Maria" For the first time ever the crowd was booing Maria "And the challenger from New Jersey City , New Jersey Adria Jericho"

_**Looking back at me I see**_

_**  
That I never really got it right**_

_**  
I never stopped to think of you**_

_**  
I'm always wrapped up in**_

_**  
Things I cannot win**_

_**  
You are the antidote that gets me by**_

_**  
Something strong**_

_**  
Like a drug that gets me high**_

I came out with a smirk wear a sexy vinyl pleated mini skirt with zipper in back for easy on and off and attached belt, and zipper front cropped top and knee high combat boots. Then as I was walking down the ramp I was attack with a fist from behind. I fell to the floor and I slowly open eyes to see a smirking Trish and Mickie behind her.

"Watch your back too Adria" Trish said as she walked away while Maria ran up to me an kicked me in my stomach which made blood come out

"Take that Slut you are so unless in this company and your kids are a disgrace" Trish said walking away _'SLUT...USELESS....DISGRACE KIDS' _The words echo through my head. I soon slowly got up unnoticed by Trish and her crew. _ 'Trish call me what you like but you forgot one thing not to turn you back on a true blood Orton cause we we love to fight ..And..Ortons..never..back..down' _ I looked up with anger in my eye. I ran towards Trish and Jumped on her making her fall to the floor soon I started to punch her right in the face. Then Randy came out and pulled me off of Trish before I did more damage to her face.

"Trish you can call me what you want but one thing for sure I'm not useless yea sometimes I think that I'm not good at doing anything right and I question why I am here, but I can look into my babies eyes I look into the eyes of a true Orton and a Hardy in blood and no matter what I promised them that I would keep hope and never give in to bitches like you so talk about I don't give a damn anymore but when it comes to my kids then Trish you have lost total respect for me....no more playing around I mean business Trish cause one I'm gonna do something right for once I'm gonna shut your Canadian mouth once and or all" I said glaring "And Maria, Candice and Mickie I'm done with you guys no more fighting your not even worth my anger" I said walking past them as Randy made sure I kept walking.

_**Backstage**_

"That stupid son of a bitch...I swear I can't wait to beat her ass on Unforgiven" I said kick a chair over

"Adria calm down please" Randy said

"HELL NO I WON'T CALM DOWN....she called my kids a disgrace I can never forget about what she said ugh" I punched a locker door real hard that it left a dent on the door and blood was dripping from my knuckles.

"Adria is you can't calm down then I'll get Chris to come in here to calm him down himself" Randy said putting a ice pack on my knuckles

"Don't bother I don't need him worrying about." I said keeping my eyes on the floor "Just go Randall I need sometime to myself" I said and Randy knew that when I used his real name then I was real pissed off

"Ok look Adria I know you want revenge on Trish, but don't stay like this for so long Adria...I hate to see this side of you" Randy said as he hold my hand then let go and walked out of the room.

"I'm screw up everything I touch and do" I said putting my head in my hands

"But you sure didn't screw up with our kids" A male voice said I looked up to see Matt Hardy smiling at me. I stood up I had my mouth open but no words came out _'Matt...you...I-I'_

"Look Adria I know that you said I can't have my kids put please allow me to be in their lives please" Matt said walking towards me. I still had my mouth open but still no words came out .

"I-I....I-I...ok sure...but-" I stop short "I'll tell you when you have the same number?"

"Yea I do"

"Ok I'll call you" I said

"Ok thanks-" But as Matt walked about to leave I said something _'don't leave me'_

"Do you remember the time?" I said sitting down looking at me feet again. Soon Matt shut the door and turned around to me.

"W-What time Adria?" Matt said slowly

"When we pretend fell in love.....Remember the times, On the phone you and me..we would talk for hours and hours and we could tell each other our thoughts, plus when I doubted myself you would say 'No man is worth your tears'" But Matt stayed silent _'Matt I know you remember the time when I came to your room and the whole night we didn't have sex we jut talked like we were married' _

"Do you remember Matt" He still kept silent "Those sweet memories. Will always be dear to me, and Matt no matter what was said I will never forget what we wanted to have.." But this silent hunted me so I walked up to him and made him look at me "Do you. do you, do you cause they hunt me everyday when I'm with Chris...I-I know I may come mean on the surface but I need your help Matt please save me from myself...please Matt remember the times" I got my face closer to Matt's face until our lips touched for only 30 seconds then I let go of his face. ''Matt....I love you so much...no matter who I am with or even if I am married to Chris...I love you so much that I ran away when I found out I was pregnant,cause I was to scared to tell you. i thought you won't want me or the kids, but what I did to you last week I know is unforgivable so I have to move on..I have to cause now...I.." I started to cry "I'm hurting so much right now..but no matter what I have forget now or I'll never will..I'm sorry for wasting your time....I gotta go" I then walked out the door with my coat in my hand and tears falling from eyes but soon I wiped them away and ran way _'Matt i still love you...everything is coming back....all the memories...the love we made..the kisses we shared...Oh god I didn't fall in love i trip...but it's too late to turn back now...you don't feel the same way like I do anymore...remember Matt that's all I ask please just remember the times'_ When I got to my rental car and I was inside my phone rang.

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Hey Adria it's Lay"**_

_**"Hey Layla what's up?"**_

_**"Nothing look I saw what happen you ok?"**_

_**"Yea I'm fine...just pissed off that's all"**_

_**"Look how about you get dress up and hit the club with me tonight to make you feel better?"**_

_**"Sure I guess, yea sure Chris is watch the game to night over his friends hotel room so yea ok"**_

_**"Ok see ya Dria"**_

_**"See ya Lay" **_I hung up the phone and took a moment to think _'I guess it's time to enjoy myself'_

_

* * *

_

a/n-

aobi- that was fun

cece- your lacking again

aobi- I know but I hoped you enjoy

cece- I have realzied you forgot to say something

aobi- what?

cece- you know....the thing

aobi- oh yea...-clears throat- CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAHAc

cece- ok um anyway please help us we are losing ideas

aobi- well I am you write nothing

cece- yes I- ok fine I don't but it's fun to just be here

aobi-....right ok a little creep but ok....please R&R and help ME


	3. Hidden Behind a Mask

a/n-

aobi- look I'm lacking ok so help me please

cece-......

aobi- what in the blue hell is wrong with you?

cece-....i need some tissues

aobi-you've been watching the titanic haven't you

cece-yea

aobi- GREAT HERE

cece- thanks

aobi-on with the chapter

* * *

_**Hidden under a mask**_

I came to the entrance of the club where Layla told me to meet her I was wearing a white Halter style and rhinestones going down the side of the dress, ruched sides, mermaid style mini dress. Then I saw her waiting for me outside.

"Hey Lay" I said giving her a hug

"Hey Dria anyway look tonight at this club is Masquerade night so wear this mask" Layla said handing me a white mask while she had a purple one.

"Cool sweet mask where you get it?" I said putting it on

"No time to explain the party is starting" Layla said grabbing my hand leading me into the club. When we got into the club the place was pack with people wearing all different kinds of masks. People dancing on the floor to Amerie 'One Thing'.

"Hey look there's the bar let's go" Layla and I walked through the crowd towards the bar.

"What's up ladies what can I get ya?" asked the bartender

"A bikini bottom" Layla said

"A Sweet baby breeze" I said

"Coming right up"Soon after 3minutes our drinks was infront of us.

"Mmm this is so good"Layla said

"Wanna dance" asked a tall man behind Layla

"Uh.." I nodded my head "Sure ok" Layla said leaving with the man.

"Ad least she can have fun" I said drinking the rest of my drink

"You can have fun to if you try" A guy said sitting next to me wearing a blue mask

"Well tell me where I can start trying" I said smiling

"How about now...wanna dance" He said stretching his hand out towards me...I hesitated at first but I soon took it. Soon we slowly made our way to the center of the floor and the spot light was on us. Soon the song changed 'Fever' by Beyonce._**(I delete some lyrics to make it short)**_

_**Ooh Oh Oh**_

_**  
You give me fever. . .**_

_**  
Fever. . .Oh. . .**_

_**Oh. . .**_

_**  
You give me fever**_

We slowly walked towards each other

_**  
Fever in the morning**_

_**  
Fever when it's late at night**_

He grabbed me by my waist and twirled me around

_**  
You give me fever**_

_**  
(Fever)**_

_**  
Fever when you kiss me**_

_**  
Fever when you hold me tight**_

_**  
You give me fever**_

_**  
(Fever)**_

_**  
Fever in the evening**_

We step slowly but sharp

_**  
Fever all through the night**_

_**  
Fever when you're with me**_

_**  
Fever when you love. . .**_

_**He's so sweet**_

_**  
He's so good to me**_

_**  
He's so intelligent**_

_**  
He's so confident**_

_**  
My baby, so very sexy**_

We soon let go of each other and dance on our own

_**  
My baby put the fever on me, uh uh**_

_**  
My baby knows just what to do**_

_**  
Got me boiling past 102**_

_**  
Give me a fever. . .Oh. . .**_

_**  
Uh uh**_

_**Never know how much I love you**_

I then turned towards him and motion my finger into a 'come here' motion

_**  
Never know how much I care**_

_**  
When you put your arms around me**_

Then he came behind my and wrapped his arms around my wast

_**  
I get the fever that's so hard to bear**_

_**You give me fever**_

_**  
(Fever)**_

_**  
When you kiss me**_

_**  
And fever when you hold me tight**_

_**  
You give me fever**_

_**  
(Fever)**_

_**  
In the morning**_

_**  
And fever all through the night**_

_**  
Baby's so very sexy**_

_**  
(Uh-huh)**_

_**  
But baby put the fever on me, uh uh**_

_**  
Baby knows just what to do**_

_**  
Got me boiling past 102**_

_**  
Give me a fever**_

_**  
Ooh. . .**_

_**Now that you listened to my story**_

_**  
Here's a point that I have made**_

_**  
Chicks were born to give you fever**_

_**  
Being Fahrenheit or Centigrade**_

_**  
They give you fever**_

_**  
When you kiss them**_

_**  
And fever if you live and learn**_

_**  
Fever, until you sizzle**_

_**What a lovely way to burn**_

_**  
Fever, until you sizzle**_

_**  
What a lovely way to burn**_

_**  
What a lovely way to burn**_

_**  
What a lovely way to. . .**_

_**  
Burn. . .**_

_**  
(Fever)**_

Then His face and mine where real close to each other as we felt each breathe mix with each other. Soon our eye contact was ended when we heard everyone in the club clapping at our performance.

"Wow....*giggle*" I said smiling bowing towards the crowd that's when I caught him staring at me "What?" I asked which broke him out of his trance

"Nothing it's just that your laugh is so beautiful yet familiar...but anyway thank you for dancing with me and sorry but I must leave" He said as he walking away

"Wait can I ad least get your number?" I said

"Ah sure here" He grab a paper out off of his pocket and a pen and wrote down his number. "Here you go see ya around"

"See ya" I said as he left "Hope to see you again" I muttered

_**Hotel Room**_

I open the door to see that Chris was sleeping in the bed silently so slowly removed me dress and the mask and went through Chris's bag to pull out one of his over-sized shirt. Then I got into bed with Chris. Soon I felt me turn towards me with a frown ad tears coming out his eyes.

"Hey baby sorry I forgot to tell you I went with Layla to this party"

"Oh I was worried sick about you" Chris said pulling me closer to him.

"Baby....what's wrong" I said..but he didn't answer "Baby what happen your scaring me"

"Your mom died from a heart attack" Chris said I shot up out o the bed and fell to the floor crying soon Chris came up to me and put his arms around me.

"NO....OH GOD WHY" I said as I sob in Chris's arms "No no no no no no no" I repeated over and over again

* * *

a/n-

aobi- look I'm not really in the mood to make a scene so R&R please

cece- and never watch the titanic alone

aobi-......yea right your tripping so I'm a leave

cece- please again R&R and help us please


	4. Impossible

**_a/n-_**

**_aobi- hey everyone it's aobi and cece is at the doctors right now so it's only me and my brother greg  
_**

**_greg- HI_**

**_aobi- your gay.....anyway in thi_s chapter it's more drama then ever and next chapter is the last so uh yea....we are having ANOTHER sequel and I know it's only 4 or 5 chapters of this squel but we have been planning for the next sequel for weeks now so it may end up in i don't know 20 chapters i guess **

**greg- wow big number**

**aobi- your still gay...anyway please enjoy this sad yet angry chapter (I was PMSING during the making of this chapter)**

**p.s- I changed it from before  
**

_

* * *

_

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**_Impossible_**

I woke up the next morning to see Chris already up and putting his clothes on in a hurry.

"Chris calm down where are you going" I asked him putting his old button up shirt on me.

"No time to talk have to go see ya I'll call you ok" He gave me a kiss and was about to walk out the door.

"Chris are you ok?"

"Yea I am don't worry ok look I've gotta go to Vince real quick ok love you"

"Love" He walked out the door "you too" I said still looking at the door. _'What is on your mind Chris?' _I thought laying back down for a nap.

3 hours later

Chris came back in with a angry face and slam the door hard and walked to the kitchen and got a beer out of it. I slowly got up and put on some cargo pants on and went into the kitchen went up to Chris and rubbed his back as he finished the rest of his beer.

"Baby what happen when you talked to Vince?"

"I....I asked him for a title shot for the Intercontinental Championship against CM Punk and he said No that I haven't fully shown myself that I am worthy to be Champion."

"How can he say that you beat Batista under 3 minutes and you won isn't that worth something?"

"No Adria it's not to him" Chris moved out o my embrace and walked away from me. "Damn it" Chris said as he hit the cabinet. I looked at Chris's back and began to sing.

_**It's impossible **_

_**  
It's impossible to love you **_

_**  
If you don't let me know what you're feeling **_

_**  
It's impossible for me to give you what you need **_

**_  
If you're always hidin' from me  
_**I walked up to Chris and touch his back but he flinch

_**  
I don't know what hurts you**_

_**  
I just, I wanna make it right **_

I made Chris turn towards me

**_  
Cos boy I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind  
_**Then I poked his head and he moved my finger and away from me

_**  
It's impossible **_

I slowly walked towards him

_**  
OH baby**_

_**it's impossible for me to love you **_

_**  
This way**_

_**  
It's impossible **_

_**  
Oh baby it's impossible **_

_**  
If you makin' it this way**_

Impossible to make it easy

I pushed him to a wall and looked him into his eyes****

_**  
If you always tryin' to make it so damn hard **_

I pushed him a little

_**  
How can I, how can I give you all my love, baby**_

_**  
If you're always, always puttin' up your guard**_

This is not a circus 

_**  
So don't you play me for a clown **_

I pointed to myself and turned away from him

_**  
How long can emotions keep on goin' up and down**_

It's impossible

_**  
Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you **_

Chris tried to hug me from behind put I moved out of his embrace and turned to face him

_**  
This way**_

_**  
It's impossible **_

_**Oh baby it's impossible **_

_**  
If you keep treating me this way**_

**_  
Over, over  
_**I made my hand in a circle motion

_**  
Impossible baby **_

_**  
If you makin' it this way, this way **_

_**  
Oh baby, it's impossible **_

_**  
If you makin' it this way**_

I got my coat and walked out the door. _'For once I need to make me happy and for once I am going to do something right or the first time right after Unforgiven....I hope I didn't keep them waiting....Raw you have so many memories, but you never fully satisfied me with my career....and besides I guess it's time to take on a new show a new stage and I know which one is the best choice.'_

**Raw**

"Welcome Denver to Monday Night Raw" JR said

"And JR I heard that Adria and Trish have a contract signing for Unforgiven tonight live"

"Yea they do but I think there is gonna be some intension between these two during this time."

"I agree with you 100%" Micheal said nodding

Backstage

I was in my room warming up just in case me and Trish end up fighting. Then as I was doing my stretches someone knock on my door.

"Hold on" I quickly ran up to the door and opened it to see Melina "Can I help you?"

"Yea look I'm not gonna take long but I just want to apologize for all the things I did to you and-

"And your forgiven ok.....-chuckle- anyway we're cool now"

"Ok I just hope the bet for you I mean Trish is slick so you never know what she can do"

"That's why I a ready to be prepared for what she ever throws at me cause I'll throw it ten times harder right back at her"

"You better hope so"

"Hey I'm an Orton still what can you expect"

_**Ring **_

The song "No Chance in Hell" started to play which meant only one thing. Mr. McMahan was coming to the ring. When he got in the ring there was a table and two chairs with a agent at the end of the table with a contract on a clip board.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the official Wwe contract signing for a nontitle match at Unforgiven…..here is the 8-time Wwe Women's Champion Trish Stratus" Trish came out wearing a suit (trying to look calm and professional) with a smirk on her face with the title on her arm walking slowly into the ring. "And here is the former Wwe Women's Champion the new cover girl on Wwe Magazine this month the baby legend killer Adria Jericho"

_**Looking back at me I see**_

_**  
That I never really got it right**_

_**  
I never stopped to think of you**_

_**  
I'm always wrapped up in**_

_**  
Things I cannot win**_

_**  
You are the antidote that gets me by**_

_**  
Something strong**_

_**Like a drug that gets me high**_

I came out wearing Low rise boot cut leather pants with front zipper opening and leather lace up back top and black pumps. I walked out onto the ramp and stop with a mic in my hand as the crowd chant my name.

"Ha….your really something else Trish….a non-title match" I said sucking my teeth "What you do to make them change the match….wait I know what you did-"

"If you know what you _accuse _me of doing then show me the proof" Trish said smirking

"Oh you want proof" She nod "Here's your proof…..Mike show the film….everyone please attract your attention to the screen" On the screen was Trish and the general manger Shane making-out.

"_So…..um Shanny-Pooh before we get ahead of ourselves can you do me a small favor?" _

"_Anything you want Trish"_

"_Can you change the contract thing so that it can be a non-title match please"_

"_What?!"_

"_Please Shanny-pooh"_

"_Fine ok I'll see what I can do"_

"Wow good job Trish see you truly are the typical slut"

"It takes one to know one Adria"

"Ha yeah I have to admit I am a type of slutt, but how ever" I smile "I am a SWC"

"What does that mean super whore slut?" Trish said

"No it means slut with class unlike you…..but enough of this name calling which is so old by the way…I just came out here to say I want a title match or I'm going to get annoying" I said

"No title match" Trish said

"Your lost" I dropped the mic and went back stage '_don't think I'm giving up Trish we still have 2 hours left until Raw is over and I plan to get my message out to you one way or another' _I thought as I prepared for a long night.

_**Later on**_

"Welcome all to the Highlight Reel with Y2J, the sexy beast Chris Jericho" Chris said as the crowd chant Y2J. "And tonight we have a special guest on the Highlight Reel…my wife, the baby legend Killer Adria Jericho"

_**Looking back at me I see**_

_**  
That I never really got it right**_

_**  
I never stopped to think of you**_

_**  
I'm always wrapped up in**_

_**  
Things I cannot win**_

_**  
You are the antidote that gets me by**_

_**  
Something strong**_

_**  
Like a drug that gets me high**_

I came out wearing a 2 tone tube dress with belt and buckle detail. I walked up the steps to see Chris sat on the ropes so I was apple to step into the ring. HE handed me a mic.

"What up Adriaolchics of Boston" They chanted my name

"It's a pleasure to have you on my show Adria"

"Chris baby……I've been on your show…._many times"_ The started to whistle

"Woo a yea bout that can we have a strawberry special tonight?"

"Only if you bring the wipe cream…..-"

"I don't think they are talking about ice-cream JR"

"But I don't think we need to discuss that now Chris-pooh"

"Yea anyway the real reason Adria is here is for one peruse she has something to tell someone am I right?"

"You are correct I do have a message for a special person….and that person know who she is" I smiled evilly

"It's really straight forward I want a title match, everyone knows Adria Jericho wants a title match everyone expect Trish Stratus. At first I thought when I kept sending her text messages through the whole 20 minutes into the show that she just trying to ignore me but I realized she just to darn stupid to understand the question" I laughed a little

"She has a IQ of a trailer park hoe I spoke too many big words for her, so I'm going to break it down so even Trish can understand I'm going to Strautsnize it….Me want title match" The crowd laughed "Very simple me want title match. Trish can even understand that but if you can't then I have some visual aids just for you ….Me" A picture of me was on the screen "Want" picture of cookie monster "Title" a picture of the Wwe Women's title "Match" a picture of Trish and Shane kissing was on the screen "Oops sorry wrong picture Match" a picture of Trish picking her nose "Darn backstage people but you get what I mean right?" Then Trish song started to play

"That's it Adria you want a title match so badly then….NO….you think you can blackmail me or something" She said as she came out

"Well I wasn't going to go that far but ok" Trish got real mad when Chris came up hug me from behind

"You two make a perfect good couple you know that"

"Actually we can't just tell you we can show you if you want" Chris turned me around and laid a huge kiss on my lips, then I broke the kiss after 2 minutes

"And I believe I need to save these people form something"

"Save them from what?"

"Well your boring personality for once, but since you said no I need more ways to convince you to say yes"

"And how so Adria cause tell me something Adria….did your husband tell you he heard you confess to Matt?" I looked at my feet for a while "And when he came to my room for comfort that same night while you went partying with Layla me and Chris had our own party" My eyes opened wide then I turned my attention to Chris who looked sad and had apologizing eyes. "Try that for blackmail and sure I would love to make it a title-match cause it'll be fun to still be Women's Champion" I walked up to Chris mouth is that true but he just stared at me

"Please tell me that isn't true" He looked at me "Chris?" He looked away which meant that it was true.

"And about that title match…yes I believe it will be fun ruining your live" Trish walked away with a smirk, but all my attention was on Chris. '_Why is this life so hurtful' _I thought as I walked out of the ring and walked up the ramp to backstage as Chris followed behind.

_**Backstage**_

I walked in the room and slammed the door. Soon Chris came in running after me as I threw the flowers to the ground with a huge _CRASH_

"Baby please stop-"

"Stop…stop Chris yes I may have said I still loved Matt and all but you Chris…Mmm Chris you slept with Trish you….oh god" I started to cry soon Chris tried to hug me "Don't touch me" I walked 8 feet way from him

"Adria please I love you forgive me" He bend down on his knees

"Never again will I hear you. Never again will I miss you. Never again will I fall to you. Never again will I kiss you. Never again will I want to. Never again will I love you Never!" I walked away from Chris and went to the door.

"And by the way I'm leaving Raw to go to ECW and I'm packing my things along with the kids to move to North Carolina. I'll send you divorce papers" I walked out the doors "See Yea Raw and good residence

_'This is what I get for ever coming back I hate it here no more Adria Jericho, no more sweet girl anymore, Adria Orton is going to ECW with a new look and, a new wardrobe, new song a sexy new me no one is ever going to control me again….who needs a man when I can get pleasure from any man I want….see ya Raw and good radiance' _

_

* * *

_

**a/n-**

**aobi- wow talk about drama she has alot doesn't she**

**greg- alot**

**aobi- your still even more gay.....anyway Adria is tried from all the drama and will the next chapter will Mat ever face Adria. Does she really mocve to ECW and what will Randy do to Chris for hurting Adria? FInd out ont he next chapter ;P**

**greg- your mean **

**aobi- your gay**

**greg- I am not gay I just like to sing "I'm bringing sexy back'**

**aobi- but the thing is your not sexy and the only thing your bringing is nothing but uglyiness so yea try that.....anyway please R&R and give us ideas of whta shoudl happen fo rnext chapter and in the sequel too....we still need to find a name and what will happen while she is at ECW so HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!  
**


	5. What don't kill you make you stronger

a/n-

aobi- i know i bet your wonderign where have I been well here's the story my laptop screen broke so i had to go get it fix which took a while

cece- yea a long time

aobi- anyway please enjoy ok Caobi disclaim this story and our readers SIKE

* * *

**_What don't kill you makes you stronger_**

I decided to visit my mom at her grave. It's been 5 days since she was buried and I haven't visited her yet. I drove in my rental car to Cameron, North Carolina where my mom wanted to be buried (her real hometown). I drove into the cemetery and got out the car and walked ad least 3 miles to a tombstone that said 'Rosalie Maria Santiago….Mother, Lover, and a fighter' I fell onto my knees.

"Hey mom….it's me Adria your baby girl" I felt tears came out "Jadan and Jadria are doing good…they are starting to learn how to talk…Jadria is already calling me Momma" I chuckled a little "I know Momma I have to stay strong for them I have to forgive and forget what has happen these pass few years…but it hurts to much I hate the pain I have endured, I hate the fact that I feel like killing myself I hate that I want revenge…but I need some way to release all my anger" I cried even harder

"If I had just one more day I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away. Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face but now look you're gone. I love you so mom I miss you that it hurts to know that you won't never be around to help me through the pain I am going through now" I stopped for a moment

"Mom…. I wanted to tell you that I agree with you I will allow him ad least I can owe him that" I smiled "I still love him mom so much. He has been the only man in my life that showed me so much love that it's hard to believe we were just in it for the sex, but that's the past and he probably moved on so what's the point well that's it I guess I'll see you next Monday at 5:00 don't wait up" I got up and felt that someone was watching me this whole time but I guess that silly right? Anyway tonight is my first night on ECW. Let's just hope it's better than Raw.

_**ECW**_

"Welcome North Carolina to ECW Tuesday" Todd said "Today we are having a big main event tonight" Tod said

"We sure are Adria Orton being Draft to ECW tonight and she is making her debut match on ECW tonight against Katie Burchill" Tazz added

"I believe that match is going be very interesting match"

"ME too I mean remember Adria still has that anger form Jericho form Raw cheating on her with Trish"

"Let's just hope this is going to go smoothly"

**_Backstage_**

I was walking backstage just looking around meeting new people and all. So far I have met Finlay, Alicia Fox, DJ Gabriel and The Miz who is by the way quiet funny. I walked into the lunch room to see someone else in the room drinking water so I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi" I said

"Hello" He replied with a smile

"Um…my name is Adria Orton" I said holding out my hand

"Christian" He said smirking _'Uhh he so sexy AHH I'm getting horny' _"Your new here on ECW?"

"Ah…yea I'm new"

"Well if your new let me show you around a little bit if you have time of course"

"Sure thank you so much"

"No problem" He said opening the door for me

_**Ring**_

"Today match is for one-fall on the way to the ring Katie Burchill" Katie came out smirking

"And making her debut from New Jersey City, New Jersey Adria Orton" (Paralyzer by Finger Eleven look up on )

**_Well I'm not paralyzed_**

**_But, I seem to be struck by you_**

**_I want to make you move_**

**_  
Because you're standing still_**

**_  
If your body matches_**

**_  
What your eyes can do_**

**_  
You'll probably move right through_**

**_Me on my way to you_**

I came out wearing red booty shorts, black boots and a red bra under a black fishnet off-shoulder shirt with fingerless fingers gloves on. I stop short at top of the ramp and put up my Orton sign to start red fireworks behind me and I ran down the ramp while shaking a few hands. I walked up the steps and got on my knees and crawled in the ring. When I got into the ring I saw Katie smirking at me. But I shook it off and jumped on top of the ropes and blew kisses to the crowd then I jumped down and ran towards Katie and jumped on top of her while throwing punches to her head.

"Wow Adria was ready to fight as soon as she goes into the ring"

"What can you expect she is an Orton they are ones who love to fight"

"And speaking of the Orton Family in the Wwe magazine it shows pictures of Randy and Adria brother and sister photo shoot and also pictures of Adria and her kids Danny, Jadan and Jadria which Adair allowed in the magazine just yesterday"

I got off of Katie and wait until she got up. When she got up I kicked her in the stomach and threw her to the turnbuckle and ran to her and step up and kicked her in the face which made her fall flat on the floor. I got up off the floor and picked her up the hair and threw her back on the ground. I then picked her up again and threw her to the ropes and when she bounce back towards me a hit the hurricanra and she fell back on the floor. I then grab my leg and did a split on her stomach then went for the pin.

"1….2….3" ding-ding the match was over just like that. Then my music started to play while I asked for a mic.

"What up all you Studs and Divas of North Carolina" The crowd cheered my name "It's so good to be here on ECW to take on another challenge in my life to show these superstars and divas what an Orton can do" I smirked a little "But as I said on Raw I am never going back to Raw ever again even if they beg and pled I won't go back cause I have been through to much on that show so I decided to try the ECW fans, but Trish I will face you at Unforgiven so you better watch out" They still was cheering "So-" Then Christian came out with a teddy bear and a single rose in his hand. He walked into the ring while the crowd cheered him on.

"Hello Adria"

"Hi"

"Um….look I just wanted to welcome you to ECW and I wanted to make your first night here special" I gave him a confused look "Well first here" He gave me the gifts in his hand.

"Thank you" I mouthed

"And my other gift is mostly a simple deal I have this match against Jack Swagger and Kelly Kelly tonight and I needed a female to be my partner so I was wonder could you be my partner" The crowd was cheering for me to say yes. _'Well I still have some energy left so why not I mean after all he is begging me'_

"Ok I will be your partner….on one condition" He saw a smirk on my face "You have to take me out somewhere tonight"

"Deal" He then grab me by my waist and whispered in my ear "_See you tonight"_ Then he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and walked out the ring. _'What is he planning?'_

_**Backstage-10 minutes later**_

I was in my attire and was walking to the entrance to wait for Christian until I bump into a familiar person.

"Oops I'm so sorry-Jeff?" I screamed when he turned my way

"Hey Adria there you are"

"Jeff what are you doing here?" I said hugging him tight

"I just came to cheer you on your first day on ECW"

"Awe thank you Jeff that's so sweet of you" I said smiling

"What can I say I make the girls weak with sexiness" I giggled

"Sure whatever Jeff"

"And I have to say you look absolutely sexy as hell in your wrestling gear tonight" He said eyeing my pink micro mini skirt that was revealing my thong a-little and my black combat boots and a pink bikini top.

"What can I say I love to change clothes?"

"I can see that" He said as he bites his lips still eyeing me

"Jeffery Nitro Hardy I know your not unclothing me with your eyes" I said whispering in his ear as I reach under my skirt

"Umm….well" Then I licked his ear

"But away I gotta go Christian is waiting see ya" I said moving away from a horny Jeff and walked away

"You ready Adria?" Christian asked me

"Please I'm an Orton when are we never ready to kick some ass"

Ring

"And making there way to the ring the team of Christian and Adria Orton"**  
**_**If you close your eyes**_

_**Your life will make it to reveal**_

_**Did you never learn to stop**_

_**Never **__**heal**___

_**In the darkness I can take you to the other side**_

_**Find me waiting there**_

_**You'll see if you just close your eyes**_

Christian came out first and stopped and clapped his hands as I came out dancing around showing off my outfit. Then we walked down the ramp shaking a few hands. Then I and Christian walked up the steps. I walked backwards pulling Christian and pushed him to the ropes while I dropped down and did a split between his legs (almost like Melina). Christian got into the ring while I jumped on the turnbuckle and put up the Orton sign up and fell backwards so that Christian caught me.

"Wow what an entrance for Adria"

"Yea and look at that outfit of hers' it's so HOT"

"It's hard to believe that she is Randy Orton's baby sister" Ding-ding Christian and Swagger was up first. Christian had the upper hand in the match until Jack Swagger was able to do his finisher on him. Then Kelly Kelly wanted to get into the match so Jack tagged her, but since I was Christian's female partner I was automatically tag in. When I got into the ring I spear Kelly to the floor which knocked her unconscious. I decided to do my finisher. I got onto the turnbuckle until Jack Swagger tried to push me off the turnbuckle but Christian got involved and attack Jack Swagger. Then I got into my position and jump off the turnbuckle backwards perforating the Swanton Boom. Soon I had the strength to get up and pin Kelly.

"1….2…..3" Ding-Ding the match was over

"And here is your winner Adria Orton and Christian"

Backstage

I and Christian were walking backstage.

"So Adria you still want to go out tonight"

"Umm…I-"'You_ promised Matt and to your mom Adria keep it' _A small voice said "Sorry Christian maybe some other time" Then I saw camera was recording our conversation

"Look Adria I know we just met but I really like you please give me a chance"

"I'm sorry Christian believe me I am, but….my heart has been token by someone else and it can't be replace by anyone I'm sorry I can't stay I'll see you Sunday" I quickly ran away from Christian _'If I want this plague to end I need to keep my promise cause that's one thing I will do right just for him' _I got into my car and drove to my new house I bought in Cameron. I walked into the door and saw that Jadan and Jadria were watching T.V with Danny and their babysitter Mandy.

"Hey Mandy you pack there clothes?" **_(This was a special moment to give one of my fav readers Living on the edge YOU ROCK!!)_**

"Yup, but we are the twins going?"

"…..to their father for a while" Then Jadan and Jadria heard me and got up and ran towards me

"Mommy" They yelled with their baby tones

"Hey my babies' mommy missed you so much" I hugged to death "I love you two so much so much" I felt tears come out my eyes. "Come on let's get your coats on" I said sliding there matching coats on. Then I picked them up and walked outside to the car and put both of them in their car seat.

"Mommy, where are you taking the twins?" Danny asked

"There going to see there father, but don't worry they'll be back next week ok"

"Ok" Danny said running back into the house. I got into the car and out on my seat belt. _'Now I know how my mom felt when she let my father take me in when I was a baby' _

A House

_**(But whom?)**_

I drove into a forest like drive way to finally pull up to a house in the middle of the woods. I got out the car and took the twins out the car and help them walk up the steps. When we made it to the door I rang the door bell. Soon after 2 minutes a man opens the door who I knew very well.

"Hey Shannon is Matt here?"

"Ah yea he is his kitchen if you want to come in-…" Then he paused when he saw Jadan and Jadria staring at him. "Those are Matt's kids?"

"Ah….yea Jadan and Jadria" I walked into the house and took off there coats.

"Here want me to show you the way to the kitchen?"

"No I know my way" I grab Jadan and Jadria's hand led them into the kitchen to see Jeff and Matt talking. I saw that they didn't notice me so I cleared my throat which got there attention.

"Hey Adria what are you doing here" Jeff said getting up and walking over to me

"I just came here to drop off two packages for Matt"

"Packages?" Then Jeff saw who was behind me so he understands what I meant "Ok I'll leave you two alone or should I say you four alone." Jeff left me and Matt alone. Soon I got the courage to walk over Matt.

"Um….Matt look I didn't mean to come here unexpected or anything I just came here to give you my word here you go" I gently push Jadan who had Jadria's hand and they moved towards Matt who was speechless.

"…..Wow…..um….."Matt just kept touching there face just to make sure they were real and not a dream while tears came out his eyes "I….than-" but when he tried to thank me I was already gone. "I can't let you leave me like this Adria and I won't let you hide from me anymore" Matt said as he held his kids close to him. "Wait why do they stink?"

"Poopy" The twins said

"Damn"

"Hey watch your mouth Matt they are still kids and yoru kids by the way" Jeff said

* * *

a/n-

aobi-wow

cece- what?

aobi- that apple juice was AWESOME

cece-.....what?

aobi- nothing anyway this was fun keep R&R or NO MORE CHAPTERS FOR 3 MONTHS

cece-Aobi stop being mean

aobi-fine anyway please keep reading

CAOBI-BYE BYE


	6. Sweet Victory

a/n-

aobi- hey everyone this is the aobi

cece- and the cece

aobi- and we are the Caobi

cece- yup

aobi- anyway I decided to change my name

cece- to what?

aobi- to bonnie

cece- bonnie

bonnie- yup see

cece- so we are called CBonnie?

bonnie- yup

cece- great

bonnie-I just love de name bonnie don't you

cece- can the readers vote on it

bonnie-sure go ahead enjoy the chapter

* * *

_**Sweet Victory**_

Today was the day I face Trish. It is today I show my true strength. No holding back, no time-outs. No interruptions. Just me and Trish one-on-one for the Wwe Women's Championship. My Future my life, my hopes, my dreams, my title. Whatever I do to Trish will release my anger....all of it from all the drama I have had in my life all the pain that has occur will be taking out on her. But for now it's my time to relax before all the lights come on, the cheers, the chants, the ring, the title, the match and the demon that is ready to come out. I was already at the Arena in Dallas,Texas. Sitting in my private room for no one to distract me. I had my guitar in my hand.

"It's just yo, me and the sweet taste of Sharmell" I said taking a sip of the wine "I think I'm getting a drinking problem but oh well" I tuned up the guitar

_**I was so high I did not recognize**_

_**  
The fire burning in his eyes**_

_**  
The chaos that controlled my mind**_

_**  
Whispered goodbye and he got on a plane**_

_**  
Never to return again**_

_**  
But always in my heart**_

_**This love has taken it's toll on me**_

_**  
He said goodbye too many times before**_

_**  
And her heart is breaking in front of me**_

_**  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
**_

_**Woah Woah**_

_**  
I tried my best to feed his appetite**_

_**  
Keep him coming every night**_

_**  
So hard to keep his satisfied**_

_**  
Kept playing love like it was just a game**_

_**  
Pretending to feel the same**_

_**  
Then turn around and leave again**_

_**This love has taken it's toll on me**_

_**  
He said goodbye too many times before**_

_**  
And his heart is breaking in front of me**_

_**  
I have no choice cause I wont say goodbye anymore**_

_**Woah Woah**_

_**I'll fix these broken things**_

_**  
Repair your broken wings**_

_**  
Pretend that every thing's alright**_

_**  
My pressure on your hips**_

_**  
Sinking my fingertips**_

_**  
Into every inch of you**_

_**  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do**_

_**  
This love has taken it's toll on me**_

_**  
He said goodbye too many times before**_

_**  
And his heart is breaking in front of me**_

_**  
And his heart is breaking in front of me**_

_**  
His heart is breaking in front of me**_

_**I have no choice cause I wont say goodbye anymore**_

_**His heart is breaking in front of me**_

_**  
And I have no choice cause I wont say goodbye anymore  
**_

I sat back against the wall looking at the ceiling.

"This word Love is hurting me so much. It's been a long time that I realized there isn't time to fall in love since I have to support my family. I have enough troubles in my life, but I hate being alone I hate that everyone has a soulmate expect me. I date so many men that I should be a museum for men" I started to cry. "Doing an act is one thing when your whole career is show biz, but when it comes to being me it's nothing but drawling a smile on my face showing everyone that your happy being single when you just waiting for the right time for them to turn around so I can shed a tear. Sometimes I wonder if I do deserve anyone my soul is black and dirty with sin knowing that the darkness is taking me slowly with it." I got up off the floor and sat on the stool near the make-up table that had a big mirror. "Time get ready for the fight of my life, my goal, my future" I soon started to apply make-up.

_**Ring**_

"Hello Dallas Texas and welcome to Unforgiven on Wwe brought to you by Subway eat fresh"

"Today is gonna be an exciting Night cause we have Edge vs Matt vs Chris for the United States Championship, Adria Orton vs Trish for the future of the Wwe Women's Championship, then we have Jeff Hardy & CM Punk vs John Morrison and The Miz"

"But I really want to see what happens during Trish and Adria match"

"Yea don't we all, but let's see what's on Adria's mind backstage"

_**Backstage**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you Adria Orton" Tod said "By the way I know it's pretty hard for you to here and talk about how you feel about the match which is our last match of the night, cause I mean of all the drama you've been through since your return"

"I'm glad to be here Tod and I have to yea it's was hard making it through these past few days and after my mom dying it's been hard ,but I'm pulling it through"

"Good to hear and actually we have some questions from the fans of the Wwe Universe that they wanted to ask you. Do you mind?"

"No I don't mind"

"Ok this is from Alice of Canada 'Have you ever thought about forgiven John Cena, Maria and the others?'"

"Actually Alice I have already I mean even if I changed I still can never be someone be to hold a long grudge against anyone"

"ok next question is from Stacy of New York 'Adria would you please beat the crap out of Trish'" Tod chuckled while I laughed hard

"Of course Stacy I would love to just or you" I said smiling into the camera

"And we actually have a video chat from a special guest that wanted to talk to you tonight which I heard was your hero" I covered my mouth guessing who its was

"Oh my god who is it" I said

"I can't tell you, but let's get that person on the screen" On the screen came on Anita Baker

When she came on the screen I kept my hand on my mouth and tears slipped out.

"Hello sugar"She said

"Hi" I said softly

"I just came here to tell you to keep your head up. You are an angel, a flower, the greatest mother to your kids, you are Champion no matter what child. You are a Diva under Gods eyes and don't let anyone tell you other wise. Do you hear me?" She said and I nod "I said Don't ever let no one tell you other wise"

"Yes ma'am"

"And never let anyone take your joy from you" She said

"I promise Thank you"

"Your welcome baby stay strong like the queen you really are" Then she was off the screen while I was still in tears.

"And there you have it" Then the cameras went off.

"I will remember this forever" I then got up off the chair and went to the rest room and got some tissue. When I was done in the bathroom I was walking past a room and heard two babies cry.

"AAHHH I WANT COOKIE" a boy voice said

"AAHHH I WANT MY MOMMY" a girl voice said

"Shh it's ok twins um here want candy?" a man's voice said

"NO" They replied

"Actually their just being spoiled" I said as I walked in the room to see Matt being attack by the twins, but when they saw me they ran to me ad hugged my leg.

"MOMMY"They said

"Hey babies" I said hugging them "Not so easy as it looks?" I asked Matt

"No it's not how can you put up with them?"

"Simple hand me your belt" He gave it to me "Jadan, Jadria be nice to your father or else"I grip the belt tighter, they nod and went to Matt and hug his legs. "You see easy, I threaten them, but I never get to far as into hit them besides they should know better even if they 1"

"Wow I should try that when they won't go to bed"

"Well for that you just tell them no bed time story" He just nod. Soon the room was fill with silence

"Um....I....this is to weird I gotta go" But when my hand was on the nob Matt's hand was on top of mine

"Please don't leave"

"What?!"

"Adria....I love you....I love you so much that I lose my mind just seeing you. You have the looks that makes me go weak and speechless. You are my addiction, my air. I miss everything we had, not for the sex, but the love I knew I wanted from you. Your embrace, your touch, your eyes, your hair, your body, and the lips I once kiss. I miss it all from your personality to your smile that always made my day. When I found out when you was pregnant and the baby could have been mine. I was so happy I was so confident that I was the father that I got all this baby stuff and couldn't wait for us to be a family,but I when I realized we weren't in a real relationship I felt lonely when you left with Chris. When you left I started to drink and kept drinking morning, noon and night. I became an alcoholic and Jeff got worried that I may do something stupid, but I couldn't stop I loved you. Then when you came out to the ring again I was happy, but I knew that wasn't you I knew from the look in your eyes I knew Chris did something to you. He changed you from the real you, but I couldn't help you cause you had to see it on your on. Adria letting you leave my world was the worst thing I had done. I made a mistake before but at this moment I made up my mind and I'm going to it right" Matt said

"What are you doing Matt?" I said as he got on his knees

"Something I should have done when I first found out I loved you" He then search through his pocket to take-out a black box. I had my mouth wide open when he open it to show a white diamond ring. "Adria Michelle Orton you have been the most wonderful thing that has came into my life. You are my love, my air, my Queen. You are the mother of my kids, but I want you to be more than that. Adria Michelle Orton you would make my life leap for joy if you would be my wife"

"Yes...I do" I replied as Matt put the ring on my finger and got up off his knees and kissed me gently.

"And also I have a surprise for you" In the room Matt's closest door open to show the camera guy was recording "Now the whole world will know how much I love you" Then kiss me again even longer.

_**Ring**_

It was Matt's match so decided to company him during his match. After all his is my soon-to-be-husband.

"And on the way to the ring company by Adria Orton; Matt Hardy" Matt was wearing his white unbutton white polo and black jeans with black sneakers while I was wearing a hot pink lace bra with black tight pants in black high heel boots. Matt twirled me around then kissed my neck, then we walked down the ramp shaking hands with the fans. We both slide into ring ad went to the turnbuckle and did our signs. Next we jumped off and I ran to Matt as he caught me and picked me up and he kissed me. I got off Matt and went to his corner. The match went on for 1 whole hour until finally Matt was able to kick Chris out the ring and do the twist of fate on Edge and pinned him for the 3 count.

"And here is your winner and the new United States Champion Matt Hardy" I came into the ring and Matt picked me up and kiss me sweet and long. after the commercial break it was time for my match.

"Today match is for the Women's championship up first representing ECW Adria Orton" I came out wearing the same thing I was before. I walked sassy almost like Layla as my theme song got louder.

"And her opponent the Wwe women's champion Trish Stratus" Trish came out wearing her usual gym catsuit. When she came into the ring I jumped on top her and kept pounding her head onto the mat. Soon the referee got me off of Trish and when she got up and he bell rang I ran towards Trish and speared her and grabbed her hair causing her to go back on the mat. I got on the turnbuckle and jumped off making my fist hit Trish's face, but I didn't stop there I continue to punch her face until her nose and lip was bleeding. I decided since I wanted revenge on Trish I got out the ring and dig under the ring to pull out a chair. I slid the chair into the ring then I followed in the ring; picking the chair up and waited for her to get up and walk dizzy towards to knock her in the head with the chair. When she fell I got on the turnbuckle and did a moonsault and pinned.

"1.....2....3"Te match was over Trish was on the mat bleeding from the head, nose and lip. But that it's feeding my revenge enough. So I got the chair that I hit her with and pound her legs and body with it until she obtain cuts and when I heard the crack I knew I broke one of her bones. Soon Randy came out and stop me from hitting Trish in her head.

"Stop Adria it's over stop, she's done with you got your revenge stop already" Randy said hugging me as tears came out my eyes. I got myself together enough to grab the Women' title and put it in the air and show it off for the crowd. I asked for a mic.

"I told you I would be Women's Champion. I told you that I will be the Champ no matter what. It's thanks to all you." The crowd cheered "All thanks to you I made it so far not to only be 1 but a 2 time Women's Champion and I'll always will get this title back. Thank you so much. I also wanna thank my friends Jeff, Melina, Layla for being there and my new family at ECW I love you guys. Also my family Randy and Daddy plus my babies Jadan, Jadria and Danny mommy loves you. Finally my future husband Matt I love you baby this is for you" I got on the turnbuckle and show it off.

* * *

a/n-

bonnie- wow what ending

cece- yea a ending

bonnie- I decided to do another sequel just to make it long

cece-.........ok I guess what is it called

bonnie- ''Living the Show'

cece- ok aobi I mean bonnie

bonnie- see ya next story

CBonnie- weird name Bye Bye


	7. Sequel

a/n-

hey everyone the next story is up called "I have to stay the same" read it all and look alive cause I'm making this more serious


End file.
